The Remedy
by ixBelieverXOX
Summary: Ever had a crush on a teacher that it kills you to pieces until you found out its only you that's been hurting yourself? See how Demi copes with Mr. Salvador (Somerhalder Salvatore) presence. FOR MORE INFO, CLICK ON THE LINK


**[ A/N: **This is a story I've written basically, in forever, and I can't wait to share it because it is 100% fanfictional.** :) It is a DEMI LOVATO/IAN SOMERHALDER **TEACHER/STUDENT**. **So, if you haven't really heard of this kind of ship, then here's your chance! I'd love for you guys to go on this crazy wicked ride with me 'cause I'm not that good at writing! So, what a better place to improve then here? And yes, I know I have it set as "Princess Protection Program" and "Vampire Diaries" Its only there to just let you know what the characters are. Maybe, it'll turn out to be something like that. Who knows? :) And Mr. Salvader is a mix of Somerhalder and Salvatore. **]**

_SUMMARY: 19 year old Demi gets accepted into the University of New York with best friend and alongside sidekick, Selena. The two young adults take a class where inseparable shares the meaning between these two average class men. The class has a deep, involuntary meaning between the thoughts of oneself and of that pertaining to positivism. As Ms. Jolie teaches the course through mental and physical guides. Demi fails to keep up. But once, Mr. Salvalder fills in for Ms. Jolie through a tragic event, will Demi finally keep up or will ones mind fail yet again? Demi hardships will seek out through emotions and hallucination. Its not the end, for this nineteen year old pretty face. Things tend to tragically bring fault onto such a poor girl when guilt turns to misery and misery into a disease. Is there a cure? Find out the answer in The Remedy. _

**PART I -**

_9:28 AM DORM ROOM_

The morning sun would rarely flash into my windows, never in a decade would it shine down on me and make me feel proud about my life. This was one of the days that I wasn't sitting in my room, balled up on the floor, tearing up about a lost cousin or just a horrible break up. This time, my heart beats out of my chest and my feet were ready to move into class. Steadily, I moved to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Letting the rays of water fall down onto my skin. The soothing feel of water calmed me down, soon enough, my roommate knocked vigorously on the door. Done, I thought. "Okay, I'll be out in a sec!" I hollered and turned off the faucet. Wrapping a pure baby pink towel around my body, I move swiftly from one corner to the next. The next thing I knew, I was out the door and in the closet. "Are you keeping a diet, Dem?" I could hear her say. "Nope. Why would you say that?" I lied through my gritted teeth. She shrugged and entered the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes and picked out my clothes. First outfit of the day, black yoga pants, cheetah tank top, and a black hoodie. "Hey, Selena. . . should I wear my cheetah prints and my yoga?" I shouted. She returned with, "Ew, no. Its like you're working out! And besides, who are you working out for?" I nodded, she was right. I tossed it aside. Picked up another article of clothing, yet it was something too plain and less glamorous. At this point, Selena couldn't change my mind. I was already into my first option, cheetah tank top and juicy couture. Sounds perfect and besides its the only thing that could make me look like I've fitted in enough. By the time I had changed, Selena came out and stuck her tongue out. "You sure you want to wear that? We have Pschology and you know, we have a new teacher." I shrugged mindlessly, and she dashed through her closet like a roadrunner ready to win a race.

_11:09 AM CLASS ONE_

I walked into the room with my notebook and a pen stuck in my hair. It was the usual messy updo and the minute I walked in the class, the minute I knew something was wrong. "Hey Selena, where's our teacher?" She giggled, "I told you already. She's on vacation _(rumored to be a vacation, at this point, no one knew what really happened)_ and besides, you probably like our new teacher. He's pretty h-o-t." She nudged me and went to find an empty spot in the auditorium. I followed and as always, we were in the back, the very back. "So, if we're sitting here, how the heck am I supposed to pay attention? Remember, I got a D plus on my last test, and you know, if I don't past this class, than I have to spend an extra year in college, and I can't afford that! I already planned out my future, its going to be pitched perfect." Selena laughed and stood up, "then we'll move. To the FRONT row." I would beg to differ the movement, but I would make another judgemental move. "Well, you know what. This is my very last move." I picked myself up and moved next to Selena, and before I could change my seat once again, I was too late. The rest of the class filed in on the last minute before the final bell. I glared at Selena and sat in the seat with my arms folded across my chest. "Ugh, if I fail this test because of you, you're paying for my college bill." I muttered through my angry gritted teeth. Soon enough, the new subsitute teacher entered and we went from Chatty Kathy to Stranger Danger.

"Hello fellow graduates, my name is Mr. Ian Somerhalder. I will be filling in for Ms. Jolie. Well, welcome to Psychology. Here I will be giving you free tips on how to guide your way through every day tasks. Now, Ms. Jolie has been harsh on you, but she has given me a hand out on each assignment. With this assignment," He said, while waving the paper in his hands back and forth. "I will help you be prepared for the final exam and multiple tests." He grinned and began handing it out to Demi, "Pass it down." He said with a tight smirk. Not only did a chill run down my spine, but it also made my face shrivel into disgust. Selena turned to me and made the creepiest smile ever. I had no choice but to leave, but then I would fail the class and it would ruin my whole plan. So, I guess I sat there and just did what he told me.

"Okay, following this paper, you will learn the concepts of forgetting and forgiving." I groaned silently and wrote my name on the paper before it got lost again. "Okay, um, Miss. Would you explain to the class what the world forgetting could possibly stand for?" Ian teased, testing me with his own two mesmerizing eyes. "Actually, no I can't. Because, we're all colleagues, and by now, I think everyone should know the concept of forgiving and forgetting. Its not rocket science." I clearly stated, smashing my words into his face. "Well then, finish this worksheet, any quesitons. Ask this young lady, since she thinks she knows it all." He walked off and began writing something on the board, it was rather less irrevelant.  
><strong><br>**_12:45 PM AFTER CLASS_

I handed in the two worksheets into Ian. He took it, but without any eye contact, he spoke in a regular teaching tone. "Miss. ." He said solemnly and began stacking the two sheets in a pile. "Yes?" I questioned in a quiet whisper. He stood up and rested his pen ontop of each paper. "You don't think I'm teasing you in class, right?" I gulped, forming a hard knot in the center of my throat. "Um, no." I said with guilt running down my face like little trickling tears. "Then, I suppose its alright with you." He confessed with hope in his voice. I nodded, and soon enough, the class was left to its stillness.

_1:00 PM DORM ROOM_

"So listen to this, Selena. A girl posted a comment on our YouTube video and it said, 'Hey this is lame sh-i and t, and me and my friends could do better. Why don't you be more like Miley and post nudity. I'm sure that's more entertaining!' and then another person wrote, 'Selena is gorgeous. Demi is like. . a pale vampire. I hate vamps." Selena shrugged and walked out the door, "I'll be back. Picking up our lunch!" Why was Selena acting this way? She usually comments back and then, just leaves and besides the pizza doesn't take that long to deliver! Oh well, I'll let her be. I replied to the two comments and wrote: "Well, one. Everyones differen't so you can't expect the similarity between two different people. and two. Posting Nudity is against any YouTube rights. And we don't have much adult fans. If we do, they're the only ones who can see it. But we're not saying we're gonna post it. So don't get your hopes up." Then I replied to another one. "I am gorgeous! Thank you! Demi is beautiful! Vampires are the new generation. Wizards are so last decade! lol!" And began shutting the laptop since boredom had reached me. My fingers rested on the dull cover of the laptop and met his eyes. "Um, . . Mr. Som-" He approached me, leaving his fingertips on my lips. "Shhh, just come with me." I motioned my way towards my subsitute and before he could reach for me, I pulled back to my dorm room and locked the door. "Shit, she's not one of those sluuush." I could hear him mutter vaguely. "Open up!" He banged the door loudly and simultaneously. "Please! I'm making myself look like a fool." I giggled, "Good. Its about time someone realizes." Without a trace, he took out his last breath and mumbled. "I love you." And he turned away, or so I thought. With a trigger, I heard a shot being heard in my mind just a mile deep. He loved me. No one loved me, they just use me and him. He was the guy that I needed to let in. I opened the door after those three words. "You do?" I whispered. He smiled, "Of course."

That very moment, we stood in awe just staring at our both beautiful smiles and just barely touching. "B-but. . .," I broke the silence. "But what?" He leaned in and pushed me into the dorm room. Kicking the door shut tight. "You're technically my teacher." He chuckled, "Your teacher? I'm not a teacher, Demi. I'm just your minds nemisis." I turned back to face his cold ice eyes. "Wh-what?" By now, he pushed me on my bed and rubbed my sides. "You heard me, your minds nemesis." I scoffed and turn the other way, crawling back before he could steal me away. "But I don't want you. I never did." He chuckled once again. "Didn't you hear me? I'm YOUR minds nemesis." I scowled, "Yeah I heard you. But why me?" His face turned bright pink, "Nemesis. Do you understand?" I reached the finish line and kicked him out of my range, "Who do you think I am? Your latest slut?"

"Nice try. You finally got me, but thats how I like 'em. Feisty and Hard to get." He smirked and crawled on the bed, right next to me. Fixing his gaze into my brown pale eyes. "What do you think you are doing?" I whispered. His fingers crawled from my legs to my chest. "Ian. ." I mumbled nervously. "Mr. Some-" He didn't stop. "Hey!" I hollered. "I'm not your teacher. I told you, I'm your minds nemesis." But I didn't understand.

_2:45 PM CAMPUS CAFE_

"But Selena, it felt real! He was there, touching me. In places!" I fighted back and sipped my coffee. "Yeah, keep dreaming. But when I got there, he was just . . a nothing." I crossed my arms and leaned back in the chair. "Yeah, and when he comes here, I'll tell you who's the boss. It's still me. Remember that." I argued and stood up to throw away my foam cup. Crumpling the cup in my hand, I tossed it in the trash and turned the other way. But before I did, I saw him again. I blinked twice. Pinched twice, it was real. He was real. I returned to our table and shook Selena simultaneously. "There he is! Selena, I'm not lying. He's . ." But when we both looked, he was gone. "a fake." Selena continued. "Whatever, you're missing out. And he looks like your type anyway. I'm going back so don't miss me." She rolled her eyes and waved my words away. "Yeah yeah. I'll be here like always."

_To be continued._


End file.
